The Twin Titans
by Celestial Iron
Summary: Perseus is the twin brother of Kronos and the youngest child of Gaia and Ouranos. Watch as he grows up surrounded by Titans and is forced to make some tough decisions. In the end, he must chose between his closest family and his love. A story of love, sacrifice, and betrayal. Will he make the right decision in the end? AU Percy is a Titan. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. This will be my first story, so I hope I don't look too stupid. After reading fanfictions for the past year, I've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write a story. This is an idea that I've had for quite a long time, and I haven't seen many of these types of stories on fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. Perseus will display intelligence that he doesn't normally doesn't have in the series, but I hope that won't deter readers too much. Anyways, let's get down to business. I present to you the first chapter of The Twin Titans. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, only this plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue <strong>

Gaia laid on a bed, suffering from the terrible pain of childbirth. To her side stood her husband Ouranos and her youngest daughter Rhea, trying to sooth her through her labor. Never before had Gaia experienced such pain, meaning the set of twins waiting to be born had unprecedented power. She already knew that the two children she was about to give birth to would be above all of her other children and would become the greatest of the Titans. Gaia could only hope that her children would use their power wisely and for the good of their family.

Going on to her 18th hour of labor, Gaia shouted, "Ouranos, I'll be damned if we ever have children again. Once I recover, I'll kick your ass for subjecting me to such pain."

Ouranos could only chuckle at her wife's words. "Alright, we won't have more children. I believe 13 is already quite the handful," he promised.

Rhea, as the Titan of fertility and comfort, poured all her godly powers in trying to ease her mother, but to no avail. Even though she wasn't the one giving birth, Rhea could sense her mother's pain as sweat dripped down Gaia's forehead and both twins had yet to be born. Excited to have two younger siblings to look after, Rhea could hardly wait until her mother's screams would cease so that she could finally meet the young Titans as they take their first breaths in the world. She said soothingly, "Mother, please don't give up. The agony is almost over, just keep pushing."

An hour lady, a tiny head could be seen emerging. With a strident shriek, Gaia pushed out the newly born Titan into Rhea's waiting arms. Rhea quickly cleaned up the baby and placed some clothes upon him before handing the child to her father and waiting for the second child. Relieved that one of her sons had already come out safely, Gaia knew that she was not done. Another Titan was still waiting to be born, and she couldn't afford to relax quite yet.

Taking a deep breath, she once again started to push. Gaia gasped, failing even more pressure from this child than the first one. Already, she felt the power that her child displayed as pain coursed through her body. Through her husband and daughter's persistence, Gaia maintained focus until the head of the second child could finally be seen after a few minutes. With one final scream, her youngest and final child emerged into the world and into the arms of Rhea. Checking the vital signs of the twins, Rhea was happy to announce that both of the young Titans were perfectly healthy.

Rhea took the two children to her mother, who gently took them in her tired arms. The resemblance between the two was astonishing as they had the same high cheekbones, round lips, and lean body structure. Observing her two newly-born children lie calmly in her arms, Gaia could hardly tell the difference between the two.

Suddenly, the eyes of the twin born first shot open, revealing a deep, solid gold. Gaia had never seen eyes like those of her child, marveling in the beauty of them. She saw sheer power present in her child's eyes that demanded discipline and displayed authority. But she also something unidentifiable in the eyes of her child; it almost looked like lust for power and control. Gaia quickly dispelled such thoughts from her head.

Gaia turned to her husband. "We shall name our son Kronos. I can already tell he will become a strong leader in the future," she told him.

Ouranos felt satisfied with his wife's choice of name for their son. "A powerful name for a powerful son," he agreed.

Then, the eyes of Gaia's youngest son sprung open. A vibrant sea-green color that constantly changed various shades of green, his eyes exhibited the same power as his brother. But within the eyes of the youngest Titan was compassion and intelligence, unlike the cold, strict glint that Gaia saw in the eyes of Kronos. Already stunned by Kronos's eyes, Gaia felt even more amazement when gazing into her son's eyes. Even at such a young age, wisdom practically rolled off the Titan's godly aura.

Rhea stood to the side, quietly marveling at the prospect of finally having younger brother to look after. All her life, she had been looked after by her older sisters Thea and Themis, never having any responsibility. Rhea felt giddy with excitement as she thought of all the things she would teach her little brothers and how she would help them develop their powers. Looking at her cute, little brothers in Gaia's arms, Rhea already felt love for them, hoping they would eventually feel the same about her.

Abruptly, Gaia's voice awakened Rhea from her thoughts. She announced, "All hail my youngest son, Perseus, the wisest and most intelligent of them all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't too long, I'll try to make future chapters longer. Updates will come sporadically when I have the time. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and please review on I can make it better. See you guys later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Mount Orthys_

_13 years after the birth of Kronos and Perseus_

Clashes of metal could be heard throughout the entire palace. In the middle of the large training field, two young men stood, locked in combat. Repeatedly, their swords struck against each other with great power, each trying to find weaknesses in the other's defense. Meanwhile, several deities stood to the side, watching the battle with great interest. Gaia, the mother of the two fighting Titans, felt satisfaction seeing her children grow up to be as powerful as she predicted all those years ago when they were born. Rhea, the caring and beautiful sister of the two, felt immense pride as she watched her brothers develop into great warriors. Lastly, Koios, the instructive older brother of the two, was delighted to see his brothers implement some of the tactics he had taught them.

Suddenly, the eyes of Kronos flashed gold, severely slowing down time in the process. His power over time had grown tremendously ever since he accidently discovered the ability when he was five. Before his opponent could react, he hit the base of the Perseus's sword and twisted with all his remaining energy, effectively rendering his brother weaponless. Returning time back to its natural rate, the Titan then proceeded to place his blade an inch in front of his rival's throat, leaving Perseus with no option but to concede loss.

"Do you yield?" asked the victorious man.

"I yield," replied the other with a large grin emerging on his face, proud of his brother for winning.

Koios walked up to his exhausted brothers. To the man with the golden eyes, he said, "Job well done, Kronos. But do not get caught up on your victory. Without your powers at the end, you would've certainly lost. Remember to control your power into deliberate strikes rather than rely on sheer power." The young Kronos nodded in response, too tired to retort with words.

Koios then turned to his youngest brother, Perseus. "Learn from this loss. I was quite impressed by your display of the strategies I taught you, but do not overthink during a fight. Too many times I saw you hesitate and try to think of a plan when you could've easily won had you acted more quickly. Go into battle with a strategy already in your mind and then rely on your instincts for the remainder of the fight," advised Koios. Although he would never admit to him out loud, Koios loved Perseus the most out of all his brothers as he was always obedient and learned lessons quickly. He was the perfect student, both intelligent and determined.

The two twins answered at the same time, "Thank you Koios for your advice. We will make sure to work on our flaws." Koios nodded before leaving to attend to different matters.

Rhea quickly ran to her younger brothers, engulfing them both into a warm hug. Unknown to Rhea, Kronos blushed fiercely as he was pressed tightly into the body of his most beautiful sister. The blush, however, had not gone unnoticed by Perseus, who quietly smirked and promised himself to bring up the subject to his brother later. After a full minute of remaining in the same position, Perseus broke the silence by asking, "Sis. Um, I feel loved and everything, but could you please let us go?"

Rhea, embarrassed by her brother's words, quickly released them, much to Kronos's disappointment. "Sorry, I'm just so proud of you two. Thirteen and already better fighters than many of our siblings," said Rhea, making both brothers blush at their sister's kind words.

After Rhea left, Gaia went up to Perseus and questioned, "What is that new sword that you wield, son?" The sword she was referring to was Perseus's latest creation, a thin sword that gleamed in the sunlight. Composed of celestial bronze, the most powerful and durable of materials, the sword had a hilt wrapped in black leather for better handling and pieces of steel intermixed with the bronze for even more stability. When unused, it folded into a bracelet and could be reactivated with a simple twist.

Perseus proud of his most recent work, responded, "Mother, this is my new invention, Riptide. It is extremely convenient as I can carry it on my wrist when I'm not using it. The sword will grow as I grow, ensuring that it will always feel balanced." (**AN: I know Riptide was originally Zoe's in the series, but for the sake of the story, Percy created it)**

"And I see you still have your bow strapped onto your back."

"Yes, I made it myself and have been using it to work on my archery skills. Posture is of upmost importance to make a decent shot, and Phoebe has spent much of her time to teach me, to which I am grateful. She claims that I may eventually exceed herself in archery, but I believe she is only trying to make me more confident. My sister is a master with her bow, and I am but a beginner who wishes to learn how to effectively deal long range damage in combat." Perseus shot an arrow accurately into a nearby tree, demonstrating his newly developed skills. His bow was a dark silver color intertwined with streaks of black, giving off a menacing appearance. With a bow that fit perfectly in his hands, Perseus could notch and shoot an arrow precisely at rapid speeds, making him extremely skilled in archery despite how much he tried to deny it. When he no longer had use for the weapon, it would morph into a necklace that could be summoned with a pull.

Gaia nodded, unsurprised by her youngest son's antics. Over the years, she had grown accustomed to Perseus's inventions, each one as impressive as the last. At the young age of 4, Perseus created his first sword with only a few tools. Now, he had a complete workshop filled with various equipment to create something new every week. In addition to his inventiveness, Perseus had the wisdom worthy of a man hundreds of years older than him. His mind was always full of creativity and intelligence, deeming him as the Titan of creation and counsel when he was only 6. Kronos rolled his eyes, amused by his twin's fascination with crafting.

Gaia, then, reminded her two sons, "Don't forgot your birthday party later today. Dress nicely." She then dissolved into the earth, leaving her youngest children by themselves.

Kronos playfully smirked at his brother, "I believe that's the twenty-seventh time in a row that I beat you little brother. What do you have to say about that?"

Perseus replied with a smirk of his own, "Once you can beat me in anything related to academics, then we'll talk."

Kronos laughed, knowing that would never happen, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go find Rhea; she owes me some money."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to see her?" Perseus said with a wink.

Kronos fiercely glared at his twin brother, causing Perseus to advert his gaze. No one could resist Kronos's glare, not even their fearless older brother Oceanus. When angered, Kronos's eyes turned a deep gold, swimming with power that demanded authority. Kronos smiled smugly at his brother's reaction.

Kronos turned to leave. "See you at our birthday party. I bet my gift for you will be tons better than whatever you have for me."

Perseus rose his eyebrows, "Yeah, we'll see about that. Don't be late."

"Don't worry about that. When you have complete control over time, punctuality isn't really an issue."

Kronos then flashed into an array of gold, leaving his brother all by himself. Perseus trudged off to his workshop, already developing a new invention in his head.

Streamed with balloons and various decoration, the party hall was filled with many members. Attending was all of the children of Ouranos and Gaia, even Oceanus who rarely left his dwelling in the ocean; Gaia herself; and several of Perseus and Kronos's cousins including Helios, Selene, Leto, Perses, and Atlas. At the head of the hall was a large cake, composed of deep golden vanilla and covered with blue frosting. The cake reflected the preferences of both twins, depicting images of clocks and Perseus's various creations. The two birthday boys had already arrived and begun talking with some of their family, who all congratulated them and wished them a happy birthday. Wearing a nice tuxedo picked out by his sister Rhea and a dress shirt that matched his sea-green eyes, Perseus looked extremely handsome as he walked around with a grin talking to many members of his family that he had not seen in a while. Currently, he was engulfed in a hug from his sister Tethys while Oceanus stood to the side muttering about how his little brother might steal his wife if he wasn't carful enough.

After dancing and talking for a while, Perseus found his mother and asked her, "Where is Father? He's only appeared at my fifth birthday for a very brief time. Does he not wish to see me?"

Gaia seeing the look of disappointment and sadness in her son's eyes quickly tried to find an excuse. "No, of course not. Ouranos is simply busy with his role of looking over the sky. I'm sure he would be here if he had the time."

Seeing the sulking shoulders of her son, Gaia knew that Perseus had not bought the excuse for a single second. He had always cared the most about family, so the constant absence of his father impacted him greatly. Perseus always blamed himself for Ouranos's neglect, thinking that his father was disappointed in him. Trying to take her son's mind off the topic, Gaia told Perseus "Why don't you go over to the table. It's about time to open presents, anyways."

At the mention of presents, Perseus's grin returned as he could hardly in his excitement to see what his family would give him. Sprinting over to sit next to Kronos, Perseus watched as the rest of his family took their respective spots, each holding large gifts. The noise buzzed down as Perseus stood up and announced, "Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend our thirteenth birthday. I speak for both Kronos and me when I say how grateful we are for your gifts and kind words. Although my father couldn't be here today, your smiling faces more than make up for his absence. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the preservation of our family and the close bonds we hold with each other. Without further ado, I wish to officially start this party with a toast to the preservation of the Titans."

Raising his glass of water, Perseus bellowed, "To the Titans, the greatest race on this planet."

"TO THE TITANS," his family roared in response. Immediately after, Perseus received a huge ovation for his heartwarming speech as Titans came up to clasp on the back or engulf him in a hug.

After the cheers died down, the cake was evenly distributed among the family. Murmurs of satisfaction arose throughout the room as each person devoured their slice of cake. The vanilla combined perfectly with the frosting to create a delicious sensation that everyone appreciated. Finishing their slices the quickest, Kronos and Perseus sat at the table, impatiently waiting for everyone else to finish so they could receive their presents. The twins were also excited for the end of the celebration when they would present gifts to each other. It was a common tradition in the family for Kronos and Perseus to compete over who gave the other the better present.

Soon after, everyone had finished their cake and were ready to present their gifts to the twins. Koios was the first to come up. "Little brothers, I couldn't be more proud to call you my students. To reward your accomplishments, I give you these gifts. For Perseus, I have the book about metals and materials that you had your eyes set on. And for Kronos, I have a magic watch that will allow you to control your time powers with more ease and effectiveness. I hope you both enjoy the gifts."

Seeing the book that explained various materials with great detail, Perseus released a girlish shriek as he knew that the book would help him greatly with future inventions. Kronos and the rest of his family chuckled at his enthusiasm over a book, something that many his age would cringe at. Kronos grinned at the new watch strapped on his wrist, wanting to try his new powers.

Hyperion was next, beaming brightly at his two brothers. "Knowing how much young Percy likes to read, I got him a flashlight filled with my powers so that he may read during the darkest of nights. I got Kronos these night vision goggles, so that he may see as if it was day during his late-night excursions with Rhea in the park." At the mention of their walks together, Kronos and Rhea blushed fiercely, much to the amusement of many of the Titans who knew of their close relationship. Perseus smiled at the mention of his nickname, which only his closest family members used.

The gifts continued for an hour as the birthday twins received many wonderful gifts. Perseus's favorites included a notebook for his drawings of his creations from his sister Themis, an aquarium full of exotic fish from his brother Oceanus, a batch of colorful flowers from his mother, and a series of weights and dumbbells from his cousin Atlas.

Finally the time had come. Kronos turned to his twin with a book in his hand labeled memories. "The past 13 years of my life have been unforgettable. I will treasure every moment we've shared for the rest of my immortal life. To ensure that these experiences are never forgotten, I've assembled a multitude of photos into this album." Looking through the album, Perseus held back tears in his eyes as flashbacks of his favorite times with his brother filled his mind. In it, he found pictures of when they first started sparring at the age of four, each grinning and fooling around while Koios stood to the side hopelessly trying to control them. He also saw the time when they saw their first glimpses of snow as they rushed out and slid around while Rhea ran behind them desperately trying to catch up. Lastly, he smiled at the picture of him and Kronos holding each other as their other siblings met them for the first time. Unable to hold it back anymore, Perseus crushed his brother in a hug while their family cheered. The bond between the two grew even closer, to the point where it was virtually unbreakable.

Pulling out the hug, Perseus smirked and said, "Although heartwarming, my present is still better. I've seen how you dislike using a sword, so I've spent the past year creating a weapon fit for you. With the assistance of our mother, I've collected the rarest metals and materials on the planet to create this." He pulled out a scythe that was about three feet in length. Although long, the scythe was still light and able to engage in strong, rapid combat. The pole was made out of various metals intertwined with rare metals to add durability, ensuring that no strike could ever break it. The blade on the top was extremely sharp and gleamed a bronze color. A single cut dealt by the blade would not only cause physical pain, but also slowly sever one's soul from the body and cause him to lose strength and will. The scythe represented Perseus's skill as a creator of weapons, causing everyone in the room to marvel in amazement. No one was more stunned than Kronos, who gently took the weapon into his hands and noted that the scythe fit perfectly in his hands. He took an experimental swing and found how easily he could handle the scythe. Already knowing that the scythe would be his primary weapon from now on, Kronos put it to the side and pulled his brother into a hug, pouring in all his emotions of happiness and gratitude. Still in the hug, Kronos whispered, "I guess your present was slightly better." Perseus grinned, happier about making his brother so pleased than winning some stupid competition. With a final cheer, the members of the party went up to say a few more words with the twins before leaving.

Sleeping that night, Perseus sighed in content. His birthday party today reinforced his belief that he loved his family with all his heart. He hoped for them to always stay this way, not wanting anything to come in the way of their family.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**AN: I want to start this author's note by correcting a mistake I made in the last chapter. For some illogical reason, I labeled Atlas, Leto, Helios, Selene, and Perses as Perseus's cousins. They're in fact his nieces and nephews, children of his siblings. Also, I know that birthday parties and cake probably didn't exist in Ancient Greece, but I included the party to emphasize the close bonds between Perseus and his family. Myths are very vague about the time before the gods and information on Titans is limited, so I will be making up several things about Titans throughout the story. Hopefully, that doesn't annoy readers too much.**

**All right, now that I cleared all that up, I would just like to apologize in advance if you guys find the story's plot to be kind of hectic right now. The next few chapters will depict key moments in Perseus's life and give some more background information before the plot really settles in. Due to my disorganized planning for this story, the plot will be kind of confusing at first but hopefully it will clear up later.**

**Now that I've said everything that I wanted to say, I hope you guys enjoy the next installation of the Twin Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Ten years later_

Gaia gasped in horrification as she watched Ouranos cast their children, the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires, into the deep abyss of Tartarus with no justification other than that they were ugly. Seeing his treatment of the Titans, Gaia knew for a fact that Ouranos was a terrible father, but this was pushing it to the extreme. She could hardly hold in her rage as Ouranos stood next to her, looking almost proud of his acts.

"Good riddance," Ouranos said in relief. "Never again will we have to see their hideous faces."

Clenching her fists, Gaia yelled, "How could you do this to your own flesh and blood? As if neglecting the Titans for so long wasn't enough, you had to imprison the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires to that hell-hole as well."

He only laughed sadistically in response. "My children are beneath me in power and importance. Why should I care about their thoughts? After all, my interests are the only things that matter."

Gaia shook her head in disgust at the man who she once loved dearly. "You have changed deeply, my husband. I no longer see the caring glint in your eye or the passion you once held for your family. Instead, you have let the power of ruling the skies fill your head with pride and stupidity. I swear, your crimes will not go unpunished. Your arrogance will be your downfall." And with those final words, Gaia disappeared, leaving behind an ominous and menacing feeling in the air.

Ouranos shook his head, feeling no fear of her wife's threats. He was the most powerful being in existence, he thought, what could she possibly do to pose a threat to him? Ignorant of the power and tactics of his wife and children, Ouranos would soon feel regret for underestimating Gaia and the Titans.

* * *

><p>Perseus sighed in discontent as he gazed down at the Earth below his home. After crafting weapons for so long, Perseus had developed a fascination in biological organisms, finding great pleasure in creating all sorts of animals and plants. However, his father, wanting the world to be simple and barren, made conditions hostile and unsupportive of life by filling the air with ozone and other harmful gases. Watching as another one of his attempted creations suffered in the terrible conditions of Earth, Perseus couldn't help but harbor negative feelings toward his father Ouranos.<p>

Suddenly, a bright light emitted in the room, causing Perseus to forget his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, Perseus found his sister, Themis, gazing at him with a serious expression. Smiling warmly, he asked, "Sister, not that I mind, but what are you doing here? Is there some special occasion?"

Nodding gravely, Themis responded, "Yes, our mother has ordered for all of our siblings to meet her at the base of Mount Othrys to discuss an important matter. I have come to bring you there."

Perseus paled slightly. Gaia never called all the Titans for meetings unless the issue was of grave importance. "I assume Mother has not disclosed the matter that we are discussing."

"Yes, she wishes for all 13 Titans to be gathered before announcing the news."

Not wanting to disobey his mother's orders, Perseus quickly followed his sister. He reappeared on Mount Othrys, where his siblings and his mother had already gathered. Seeing Kronos, Perseus gave him a quick smile and went to go stand by him. Seeing all of her children present, Gaia started, "I thank of you all for coming with such great haste, but I'm afraid the information I bring is not one of celebration. Your father's hatred towards the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires has caused him to banish your siblings to the deepest parts of Tartarus. Although I know none of you were ever close to them, his actions are still unforgivable and deserve punishment. I assembled all of you here today to assist me in bringing down Ouranos. I wish for one brave enough to kill him."

At her words, many of the Titans gasped, none louder than Perseus. Although he recently admitted his hatred towards Ouranos, he had never considered killing his own father. No matter how many times Perseus felt heartbroken and bitter about his father's negligence and treatment of the Earth, Ouranos was still his father and deserved a certain amount of respect simply for that.

Kronos took almost no time to say, "I am more than willing to kill Ouranos, Mother. His existence has brought nothing but grief and pain to me and my family, and I wish to let him experience all the anguish he has brought to us. I assure you that that my scythe and I are more than capable of the job."

Surprised by Kronos's readiness to commit such an act of murder, Perseus asked, "Will you give us a moment Mother? I wish to discuss some things with my twin brother before making such a decision."

As Gaia nodded, Perseus quickly pulled Kronos with him to the side. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted. "I understand your hatred towards our father, but by committing this crime of murder, you would become just as immoral and foul as he is."

Kronos, his opinion not even wavering in the face of his brother's shouts, replied in a steely, calm voice, "Ouranos is no longer my father. I deny all claims of being his son. His actions towards us and the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires don't deserve mercy, and I will feel no regret when I rip his body apart with my scythe. His reign of evil must come to an end. The Titans shall reign supreme! Imagine Percy, a world of peace where you are free to create all the creatures you wish and Ouranos's damage to this world is relieved. I will bring a golden age for our family, whether you help me or not."

Inside Perseus's mind, an internal battle conflicted him as he struggled to determine the wisest course of action. One side, the side that valued family more than anything, continued to reject the idea of killing his own father. The crime was still heinous, regardless of the reasons. The other side argued that by not doing anything to punish his father, he would basically be turning his back on the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires who had endure to Tartarus because of Ouranos. To avenge them, he should aid in killing his father who only brought pain to his family. Considering both options, Perseus made a decision.

He told Kronos, "Brother, you are the closest person to me out of everyone in our family. I will support you until the end. I will help you give Ouranos what he deserves."

A grin slowly overtook Kronos's face as he valued Perseus's support more than anything. Knowing that his brother would assist him further assured him of his decision. The two reconciled twins reappeared back with their family, firm in their decision.

Perseus spoke up, "I have decided to aid my brother in his role of killing Ouranos. Surely his task will be easier with my assistance."

Many of the Titans looked at their youngest sibling with shock and disbelief. When Kronos had volunteered, not many found his decision surprising because it was very much within Kronos's character to be spiteful about their father. Out of all the Titans, Kronos held the deepest hatred towards Ouranos and would certainly feel no remorse tearing Ouranos's body with his scythe. Perseus, on the other hand, was always known as the one who cared about family the most. He would never turn his back on family, always treating everyone with kindness and loyalty. In addition, he would never agree to harm anyone, regardless of what the person had done, unless completely necessary.

Seeing Perseus support the idea, Hyperion spoke up, "I will join my little brothers. Who am I to question Perseus's wisdom? If he says that killing Ouranos is the wisest decision, I will support him all the way."

Koios was the next to speak. "I too will stand beside my students. I have watched Perseus grow up and know that there is only intelligence and honor in his heart. He would never choose the wrong path."

Krios also expressed his support, "I believe it is time for Ouranos to play for all the pain he has caused us. Nothing would make me happier than to join my brothers and end Ouranos's tyrannical reign."

Iapetus was the last to voice his opinion. With a determined look upon his face, he said, "Perseus's judgment is the only one I trust above my own. I will join any cause that Perseus deems worthy without question."

Seeing her children support each in such a way brought tears to Gaia's eyes. As a mother, pride and joy filled her heart as she watched the close bonds between her children. After composing herself, Gaia said, "I believe six of you is more than enough to handle Ouranos. However, I must warn you that this task will be quite dangerous so take heed in your actions. I don't wish for any of you to get hurt. I will call Ouranos down to Mount Othrys tomorrow at sunset for a meeting. That is when you shall attack. I wish you six the best of luck." And with those final words, Gaia vanished in a burst of light along with the other Titans, leaving Kronos, Perseus, Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and Iapetus to discuss a plan.

Kronos led the discussion among his brothers, "We must attack Ouranos when he least attack expects it for his power can handle the power of all of us combined. You must each hide under discrete objects and hold Ouranos down when I give a signal. Once held down, I will be free to discard Ouranos once and for all."

Perseus nodded in agreement, "A simple plan, but a worthy one. It is by far the most effective tactic that we can use. I propose that we accept the plan."

Kronos gave Perseus a smile of gratitude, and one by one, the other four Titans agreed with the plan. Under Kronos's leadership and Perseus's wisdom, they were convinced that they would succeed. With newfound confidence and assurance, all the Titans except Perseus left to prepare for the mission. Perseus remained in the same position, looking at the scenery, to try to ease the guilt of agreeing to such a crime heart but with no avail. When the remorse in his heart was about to overwhelm him, a bright light caught his eye, revealing his sister Themis.

Seeing the look of shame upon her brother's face, Themis said, "I came back to look for a possession that I left at the meeting and instead I find the despairing face of my favorite brother. Tell me Perseus, what troubles you?"

Perseus, not looking at his sister's eyes, responded grimly, "The wise part of my brain tells me that what am I doing is for justice and the greater good, but the emotional side cannot help but overwhelm my mind with guilt. I don't know how to fully convince myself of my decision."

"Ah the irony of the situation, the Titan of counsel seeking my advice." Seeing her statement fail to lighten the mood, Themis continued, "As the Titan of justice and law, I can't say that what you're about to do is correct in terms of law. But I do know in my heart that your intentions are and always will be pure. Just the fact that you're here rethinking your decision tells me that you didn't agree to aid in the murder to take revenge on Ouranos but rather to look out for the best of everyone and rid Ouranos of his harmful ways. The line between right and wrong isn't always clearly defined, and this case is a perfect example of that. Integrity and honor runs through your veins, and this decision doesn't make that any less true."

Slowly, Perseus's grin grew until it overtook his face, making his eyes sparkle with happiness. "Thank you, sister. Your words and support hold great meaning to me."

"There's that charming smile of yours. Now, come with me, I'll know something that will cheer you up," said Themis as she led him to his favorite place in the world, the library.

* * *

><p>"The time has come," said Kronos fiercely. The six Titans had assembled at the peak of Mount Othrys, where Ouranos would arrive soon. Each held a different expression on their face but all felt an uneasy apprehension of the task at hand. Their father was powerful and things could easily go on, but the determined glint Perseus had in his eyes reassured them somewhat. The six Titans each hid in a different area: Kronos and Perseus both hid behind an enormous bolder, Hyperion crouched behind a large sofa, Iapetus posed as a tree, Koios covered himself with leaves in a deep pit, and Krios pretended to be a bush. The plan was going exactly as intended, and all the Titans could now was wait.<p>

Suddenly, a mist of air solidified into the intimidating body of Ouranos, causing Perseus to clamp a hand on Kronos's mouth before Kronos could growl in anger. Ouranos called out, "Gaia, where are you? Have you come to give up your foolish plan of punishing me and apologize?"

Unable to wait another second to kill Ouranos, Kronos telepathically sent a message to his brothers, who all sprang up and grabbed a separate part of Ouranos's body. With Perseus clutching onto his shoulders, Krios squeezing his legs together, Iapetus grasping his left arm, Hyperion grabbing his right arm, and Koios holding his head, Ouranos was firmly stuck in place at the mercy of Kronos as even he couldn't match the strength of five Titans.

Kronos stalked up to Ouranos slowly, like a predator might do to its prey, before saying, "I'm afraid Gaia isn't here. It's a good thing she isn't here too because not even she can stop me from what I'm about to do to you."

With those words, Kronos began to hack mercilessly at Ouranos's bodies with his scythe. Each cut he dealt was short enough to leave Ouranos alive but deep enough to cause him great suffering. Golden ichor poured out of Ouranos's wounds as Kronos rapidly covered his entire body with slashes. Kronos's eyes were a deep gold, showing his anger and hatred as he continued to unnecessarily attack his father. Before Kronos was about to deal the final blow, Ouranos looked directly into Kronos's eyes and cried out his last words, "You may have been able to overcome me today, but your celebration will be cut short. Heed my words my son, one day in the near future, you will be betrayed, and you will suffer the same fate as me in the hands of your own children." Unable to control his anger, Kronos severed Ouranos's head in one clean motion and discarded all the remaining pieces of his body into the ocean.

At the sight of Ouranos's disfigured body, Hyperion released a loud cheer along with Krios, Koios, and Iapetus. Their father's terrible reign was finally over, and the future looked bright for the Titans. All rejoiced, except for Kronos, who sat on the edge of the mountain in deep thought. Seeing this, Perseus approached his brother and asked, "What is it that you are thinking about, Kronos? Of all of us, I thought you would be the most joyous about our victory."

Many emotions could be seen through Kronos's golden eyes: remnants of anger from the murder; delight about the destruction of Ouranos; and fear, an emotion that Perseus has never seen in his eyes. In a cold voice, Kronos answered, "Oh, believe me, nothing brings me more than joy than Ouranos's disappearance. But his last words prevent me from celebrating. I understand that he was most likely just trying to intimidate me with fake threats but I cannot help but take his words to heart. I do not wish to be like Ouranos and go through the same experience he did."

Understanding Kronos's uneasiness, Perseus tried to comfort him. "Don't let Ouranos's words bother you, brother. He never had the power to foresee the future so his prediction is probably faux. Don't forsake love and children for his foolish antics. As long as you treat your children with care and love, you have no reason to fear any risk from your children."

Hearing Perseus's reasoning always seemed to reassure Kronos's thoughts. Smiling appreciatively, Kronos thanked him. "Thank you, Percy. I would be a mess without you."

Helping Kronos up, Perseus returned the smile. They went to join their brothers, who were still laughing and rejoicing over their victory.

* * *

><p>Dozens of Titans gathered in a large, empty room on Mount Othrys that was constructed after the murder of Ouranos. A notification was given to all of the Titans about the success of Perseus, Kronos, Koios, Krios, Hyperion, and Iapetus in their mission, and they were told to meet in the room for a ceremony. The chatter quieted down as the Titans saw Perseus stand up to speak.<p>

"Welcome, fellow Titans," bellowed Perseus. "As you all know, Ouranos was recently defeated through the efforts of me and a few of my brothers. But before we may celebrate, many matters must be first be discussed. I wish to start this ceremony off with the selection of a new leader. In any organization, a strong ruler is needed to organize and manage affairs or the organization is doomed to fail. A leader must be effective, strict but kind at the same time, and courageous enough to bring hope and prosperity to all. Ouranos failed to do so, but I believe the one I have chosen today is more than capable of this role of leadership. Countless times, this man has shown his prowess as a leader and even led us in the defeat of Ouranos. Yes, as many of you may have guessed already, I believe that the perfect ruler stands before us today: my twin brother Kronos."

Loud cheers erupted among all the Titans. Perseus then asked, "All those in favor?"

Every Titan rose their hand in agreement. The vote was unanimous while Kronos stood to the side in shock. He thought for sure that Perseus, the wisest and most beloved of the Titans, would be elected leader. Noticing that everyone's attention was upon him, Kronos cleared his throat before saying, "I will be honored to be the leader of the Titans. I swear that I will carry out of my role to the best of my abilities and will rule with dignity and justice. May my reign be one of peace and prosperity to all." More cheers arose, signifying the Titans' acceptance of Kronos's speech.

Kronos then continued, "Alright, then. As my first act as ruler, I wish to reward those who aided me in the murder of Ouranos. Without their courage and support, I would certainly be unable to succeed in my mission. To express my gratitude, I wish to give those who helped me another domain. May I present to you, Krios, Titan of the South; Iapetus, Titan of the West; Hyperion, Titan of the East; and Koios, Titan of the North."

An applause was given to the four Titans, but looks of confusion were present on the faces of many Titans. After a moment of silence, Kronos said, "I know why many of you are confused. In my haste to award my brothers, I failed to recognize my twin brother. That is because I thought that an extra domain wasn't enough to thank Perseus for all that he has done me since our birth in addition to his assistance on the mission. Thus, I wish to now bestow upon Perseus the greatest honor I can give. From this day on, he shall now be the adviser to all Titans and my second-in command. His authority can only be overruled by my own and his wisdom will be unquestioned. I believe you will agree with me when I say there is no more deserving of this role than him."

Many Titans shouted cheers of approval. After twenty some years with Perseus, practically every Titan had grown close to Perseus as he was kind to everyone he met. Seeing Perseus receive such an award made everyone very proud of him. Perseus blushed fiercely at all the attention and praise he was receiving, and quickly nodded towards to Kronos to tell him to continue the ceremony and revert the topic away from him.

Raising his hands to silence the Titans, Kronos concluded, "Finally, I believe it is time for the biggest announcement. The key flaw about Ouranos's reign was that he made all the decisions and had no one to challenge his actions. Thus, in order to avoid the tyranny that plagued his reign, I think that a council must be established where everyone's opinion is valued. In this council, all ideas must go through the council where a majority vote will deem whether the idea passes or not. As ruler, I will oversee the process and ensure everything runs smoothly."

After his speech, dozens of thrones miraculously sprung out of the ground. There was a throne for each Titan with decorations and symbols to show everyone which throne was theirs. The thrones were in the shape of two U's that faced each other. The first U contained 13 thrones, one for each child of Gaia and Ouranos, resembling how these Titans deserved more respect and authority in the council. Kronos's throne was the largest and in the middle of the U, displaying his role as ruler. The second U composed of all the other Titans, leaving room in case more Titans joined the council. Fascinated by the new thrones, each Titan went to sit in their respective throne. Upon sitting in their thrones, the Titans felt immense power and authority.

Once everyone was comfortable in their positions, Perseus announced, "Now all this talking is done, I believe a celebration is in order." Immediately, music was provided and the throne room turned into a dance room.

Watching Kronos and Rhea dance together and everyone look so happy, Perseus thought to himself that the future of the Titans looked bright. A new golden age had begun, and Perseus was proud to be a part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, after many hours of staring at my computer, I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry if some of you were bothered about how I didn't mention that Ouranos was castrated and his genitals were thrown in the ocean, but I thought that was a little too gruesome for this story. Also, I couldn't find anything about the council of the Titans in any myths so I just made my own version of it. I hope you guys took note of Percy's value of family and reluctance to kill Ouranos because that will become very important in the future. To cap this chapter off, I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I've been receiving for this story. Your support is what pushes me to write this story when I'm feeling lazy and uninspired, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**AN: It has come to my attention that I've made many mistakes in depicting the circumstances of ancient times, especially in the second chapter. I thank all the reviewers who pointed out the historical inaccuracies in the story, and I will do my best to avoid making the same error in future chapters. Also, some of you asked about Aphrodite and how she will be born since I didn't mention Ouranos's castration in the last chapter. To answer your questions, Ouranos was castrated in the last chapter and Aphrodite will still be born from Ouranos's genitals mixed in with the sea, I just didn't want to explicitly include the castration since some younger readers might find it too disturbing. Having said that, I don't think Aphrodite will be a part of this story since I want to focus mostly on the Titans and eventually the six children of Kronos and Rhea.**

**Now that I've addressed some concerns in the reviews, I wanted to apologize for the rather long wait for this chapter. As some of you may know, I started working on another story called the Son of Atlas, so updates won't come as rapidly. It also took me some time to figure out where I really wanted to go with this chapter. I ultimately decided to include some more background details before diving into the main plot. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Several decades later_

The soft grass crinkled underneath Perseus's feet as he walked along the Earth, taking a deep breath of fresh air. After the destruction of Ouranos, Perseus along with his sisters Phoebe, Rhea, and Tethys sought to rid the planet of the remnants of Ouranos's hostile air conditions. Using their powers over nature, the four Titans cleansed the ozone out of the air, making the conditions on Earth much more supportive of life. But the job was not done at that point as the sky was still cold and bare. Perseus sought the aid of his nephew Helios and his niece Selene to drive the chariot of the sun and the moon across the sky each day, bringing warmth to the Earth. As soon as life was able to sustained, Perseus dedicated much of his time to decorate the Earth with various forms of life, filling up the land with many old designs he had thought of during Ouranos's reign as well as several new designs. Nymphs, minor spirits of nature, and satyrs, men with the lower body of a goat, arose from Ouranos's blood upon the soil, further turning the previously bare and simplistic Earth into a place bustling with life. Animals of various shapes and appearances roamed in dense habitats with countless species of plants.

Perseus released a sigh of content as he looked at all the progress he and his family had made. The vibrant colors of all the wildlife glittered in the sunlight, leaving Perseus breathless of the beauty of the nature around him. As he continued to work on new forms of life, Perseus often took walks by himself in numerous areas of the Earth, simply taking in the grandeur of the environment. But as he strolled in nature alone, surrounded by his creations, Perseus couldn't help but feel lonely. Seeing the wildlife thrive filled him with unspeakable joy, but Perseus frequently felt like a there was a gaping hole in a part of his heart as he was left to enjoy the scenery with no one but himself. As he looked up and saw the position of the sun, he quickly shook his head of such depressing thoughts from his mind, realizing that it was almost time for Rhea and Kronos's wedding.

Perseus still remembered the day that Kronos had proposed to Rhea. After years of awkwardly staring at each other and slyly brushing hands, Rhea and Kronos finally admitted their feelings to each other. They then dated for decades and fell even more in love with each other until Kronos decided he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Before inviting Rhea to a romantic dinner where he planned to propose Rhea, Kronos confided in Perseus for advice. The frightful look upon his twin brother's face still made him laugh uncontrollably. To ease Kronos's nerves, Perseus had to remind him of all the experiences he and Rhea shared and reassure him for hours that Rhea would, without a doubt, say yes. Kronos wouldn't stop shaking in anxiety until Perseus wrote an entire speech for Kronos to give to Rhea before proposing and helped him plan out the entire night. Although tedious and strenuous at first, all the work was worth it after Rhea and Kronos both approached him after the dinner, wearing large grins. Chuckling to himself, Perseus shook his head before vanishing in a green light to prepare for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Perseus strode into the courtyard on Mount Othrys where the wedding would take place, wearing a silky white tunic decorated with patterns of his creations and leather sandals. Since this was such an important day for the two siblings closest to him, Perseus took the time to flatten his normally spiky, messy hair. As Kronos's twin brother and closest friend, Perseus had helped organize the wedding ceremony and arrived much earlier than the other guests to see how he was doing. He found him in the throne room, pacing around with a serious look upon his pale face. Kronos was also wearing a white silk tunic, contrasting deeply with his golden eyes. He wore a golden himation over his tunic, draping over his back. To complete his outfit, leather sandals covered his feet. Unlike Perseus's hair, Kronos's black hair was naturally straight, but it looked like he took extra time to groom it for the day. Overall, Kronos's appearance protruded a sense of confidence and sophistication, but his anxious face ruined the image.<p>

So focused in thinking, Kronos didn't notice his brother's presence until Perseus went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Startled, Kronos asked, "Percy, why are you here so early? The ceremony doesn't begin for a few more hours."

Perseus scoffed in response. "You think I wouldn't come early to see my twin brother before the most important day of his life? I came to see how you were doing."

"Well, you came at the wrong time. I wish to be left alone to think right now."

"Surely, you would feel better if you talked to me. I am the Titan of counsel after all, perhaps I can be of some assistance and give you some advice."

"Percy, you don't understand. This isn't about combat skills or nature, this is about love. I'm about to marry the most important person in my life, and I can't afford for anything to go wrong. You've never been in love; you wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now."

Perseus tried not to feel offended at his brother's words, since they were somewhat true. He had gained constant advances form other Titanesses who found him charming and handsome, but he had never felt any sort of attraction towards any of them. When he went on a few dates with his sister Themis, Perseus constantly felt awkward and uncomfortable. After a few dates that resulted complete failures, the two agreed that they held a brother-sister relationship and broke up in mutual agreement. In truth, Perseus had never been in love like Kronos said. "I understand, brother; I will leave you to your thoughts. I wish you the best of luck today."

Kronos simply nodded before Perseus left the throne room to find Rhea. He hoped her reaction to his arrival would be better than Kronos's rather cold reaction. Perseus found her in her and Kronos's house, wearing silk robes as if she had just come out of a bath. At Perseus's arrival, Rhea jumped up excitedly before hugging her little brother tightly. Percy snuggled into her sister's warm embrace, glad that at least one of his siblings was happy to see him. Perseus asked simply, "How are you, sister? You seem a lot more at ease than Kronos."

Rhea laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, believe me when I say that I am much more stressed then I look. I still have much to do before the ceremony and am quite frantic right now.

"Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?" Perseus asked hopefully.

Rhea nodded excitedly. "Your help would be greatly appreciated, Percy. With your and Tethys's help, this ceremony will go on perfectly."

"Oh, Tethys is coming too?" Perseus said excitedly, happy that one of his favorite sisters would also be here.

"Yeah, she'll probably arrive later. Come on, little brother, this is going to be so much fun." Rhea replied before taking Perseus by the hand and dragging him out of the house.

The two siblings began by checking up on the meal of the wedding feast. The courtyard sparkled in the sunlight of the beautiful day, and blossoming flowers and a waterfall only added to the beauty of the scene. They entered the courtyard, where a large banquet table was filled with ambrosia and nectar arranged onto golden plates and cups. The sight of all of the food decorated in such an appealing manner made Perseus drool, to which Rhea laughed and scolded him strictly to wait for the ceremony to begin. He helped the nymphs carry plates of ambrosia onto the table while Rhea designed the ambrosia into different shapes.

Tethys had arrived shortly after they finished preparing for the feast, engulfing both Rhea and Perseus in a hug upon her arrival, and the three went back to Rhea's house. Once there, Rhea picked up her wedding dress that was made with the aid of the Cyclops and Perseus. She then kicked Perseus out of the room, leaving him outside while Tethys helped Rhea dress. The two sisters then emerged with Rhea wearing the gorgeous white and red dress that Perseus helped create. The dress had taken hours of hard work as the individual diamonds strewn into the dress had to be dug out of the ground and crated with meticulous care before it could weaved into the dress. Perseus found every second of effort worth it, though, when he saw his sister practically glowing in the dress. She looked absolutely stunning, and Perseus couldn't help but gape.

Rhea giggled as she looked at the expression on her brother's face. "Have I left the infinitely intelligent, wise Perseus speechless?"

Perseus quickly shook out of his reverie, and responded with a large grin upon his face. "You look beautiful, sister. If the dress left me speechless, I can only imagine what effect it will have on Kronos."

Rhea and Tethys smiled at Perseus's kind words. Rolling her eyes, Tethys said, "If you're done flattering Rhea, little brother, we still have to get her hair done. I think you should curl her hair; despite you own hair always being in a mess, you've always been talented with hair."

With Tethys's instruction, Perseus used a hair curler to curl Rhea's long black and silver hair into a cascade of ringlets. His soft, precise hands worked meticulously in Rhea's hair as he took much time to curl her hair with great care. As Tethys and Perseus made some final touches on Rhea's appearance, the time of the ceremony had approached rapidly. When other guests began to arrive, Perseus and Tethys left Rhea to welcome the arriving guests. Gaia, who would lead the ceremony, organized dozens of Titans to settle along the large banquet table. After the final guest had arrived, Perseus sat down next to Kronos while Tethys sat next to the empty seat where Rhea would sit.

Side conversations came to an abrupt stop as Rhea emerged into the courtyard, walking down a carpet of flowers with large, golden lions at her side. Her light, golden eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness, and many of the attending Titans gasped at the sight of her, none louder that Kronos. Grinning largely, Kronos quickly got up and took Rhea's hand, pulling out a chair for her. Rhea received many compliments before Gaia rose and silenced the Titans. She began to speak, "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Rhea and Kronos. We all knew this day would come eventually; it was only a matter of time." Many Titans chuckled and nodded in agreement at these words." From Kronos's birth, Rhea took care of him until their relationship sparked into something more beautiful. Many years of friendship and care turned into a romance that continues to consume them both today. As a mother, I cannot express how proud and joyous I am to see my two children connected by such love. I know deep in my heart that the love shared between these two will endure for the rest of their immortal lives. With hope in my heart, I wish these two everlasting peace in their lives together."

Gaia's speech was greeted with applause, which slowly died down when Perseus stood to give a speech. "As the twin brother of the groom and the best friend of the bride, I feel the need to also share a few words. As my mother previously stated, I too am overwhelmed with joy at the sight of the marriage of my two favorite people in the world. From the bottom of my heart, I truly believe that Rhea and Kronos constitute a perfect pair. Rhea's sweet and gentle nature perfectly counters Kronos's tough and stern exterior, bringing out a caring side that Kronos rarely shows. In these past few decades that these two have been joined in love, their love has continuously grown stronger, and I know in my heart that marriage will only bring them closer together. So with this toast, I wish to certify the bond between Kronos and Rhea and officially pronounce them husband and wife, the highest title a relationship can receive."

Perseus raised his glass of ambrosia. "To Kronos and Rhea, a model of the greatest love two members in a relationship can share."

"To Kronos and Rhea," his family echoed before standing up in ovation for Perseus's speech. With no other words left to be said, the feast commenced and the Titans filled their golden plates with mounds of ambrosia. Murmurs of pleasure could be heard around the table as nymphs worked on overdrive to supply more ambrosia and clean up plates. Glasses of nectar were refillable with a simple command. After finishing their meals, couples grabbed each other by the hands to dance to the music provided by the satyrs. Before standing up to dance with Rhea, Kronos came over to his twin brother with a sheepish smile. "Percy, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted when you only wanted to help me. I was just extremely stressed and worried that Rhea might have doubts about the marriage, so I took out my frustration upon you."

Perseus waved his hand dismissively. "You have no need to apologize, brother. I should have respected your privacy and not tried to bother you when you clearly wanted to be alone. Besides, you were not lying when you said that I never experienced love and wouldn't be able to help you."

Not fully relieved of guilt, Kronos continued to try to apologize. Percy shook his head. "Go, Kronos. I believe your wife is waiting for you. Don't let me hold you back."

Kronos didn't leave. "No, I won't go without you. You're coming with me to dance and you're going to find a date. It's about time for you to find love, brother."

Eventually, Kronos convinced Perseus to dance before he went to find Rhea. Grumbling, Perseus trudged along the dance floor, occasionally accepting dances from his sisters and nieces. After dancing for a while, he bumped into his sister Themis, who was dancing with her nephew Pallas. At the sight of Perseus, Themis quickly stepped out of Pallas's arms and hugged Perseus tightly. Perseus responded with just much enthusiasm, happy that things weren't awkward between them after their break up. After releasing each other from the hug, Themis introduced him to Pallas. "Percy, you know our cousin Pallas, right?"

Perseus nodded. "Of course, I've helped him come up with battle strategies a few times. Why do you ask?"

Themis didn't look up at her brother. "Well, we've had a few dinners together already, and I just wanted to see if you were okay with it."

Despite no longer having any feelings for Themis, Perseus's stomach still dropped. He could feel anger and bitterness filling up in his heart for some reason. Faking a smile, he said, "Of course, I'm okay with you dating someone else. It is has been many years since we went on a date and there are no remaining feelings. Besides, Pallas seems like a wonderful, intelligent man from the few times I've talked to him."

Pallas bowed down to Perseus gratefully. "I cannot thank you enough, Lord Perseus. I can now date Themis without feeling any remorse now that I have your approval. I promise not to hurt Themis in any way, my Lord."

Perseus rolled his eyes. "Oh, get up, nephew. There is no need for you to bow to me. But, you better keep that promise or beware the consequences."

Pallas paled at Perseus's threat. Seeing his reaction made Perseus chuckle loudly. "Relax, Pallas, I know you wouldn't do such thing. Now, continue dancing, don't mind me."

Themis smiled. "It has been nice to catch up with you, brother."

Perseus nodded, before walking back to the banquet hall dejectedly, no longer feeling the desire the dance. Perseus contemplated the emotion he had felt earlier when Themis revealed that she was dating Pallas. Seeing the various couples sway to the beautiful music, Perseus identified the feeling he was experiencing with startling surprise: it was jealously that burned deep in the pit of his stomach. When Themis told him she had a new boyfriend, he wasn't angry that Themis had gotten over him, rather he was jealous that Themis had someone she was able to share love with. Perseus realized that all of his siblings had already found love, most were even married, while he was all alone without anyone to love. He remembered feeling lonely when taking walks on the Earth and Kronos's words before he told Perseus to leave him alone. It all came together: Perseus wanted to find someone who would love him and who he could love back, someone to share the beautiful scenery of Earth with, someone to tell his deepest secrets to, someone he could connect with. Watching the various couples dance and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly, Perseus realized how amazing the feeling of love must be and how we wished to experience that feeling as well. As he then looked at Kronos and Rhea, who were holding each other endearingly, Perseus had one thought overwhelm his mind: _When would he find love?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was basically a filler chapter, but it did introduce a key plot point that will come into play later in the story so I guess it wasn't completely meaningless. I promise you guys, there's only a few more chapters before the main plot line begins and the story really picks up. Also, I'm sorry if you guys are getting tired of the close relationships between the Titans. That will change very soon though, maybe even next chapter. <strong>

**A ton of research went into this chapter since Greek weddings from ancient times are a lot different from present weddings. As you may have guessed from reading this chapter, the actual wedding ceremony only consisted of a feast and a sacrifice to the gods. The bride would take a bath before dressing as part of a ritual. Since the Titans are virtually gods, I didn't include the sacrifice part.**

**I guess I'll end this boring author's note by just expressing my gratitude for all the support this story has been receiving. I know I said the same thing last chapter, but I truly mean it when I say that I value every favorite, review, and follow I get. Alright, I should probably end this author's note before I get too corny. See you guys later. **


End file.
